Love Conquers All, or At Least Spirit Does
by miss-rose-hathaway
Summary: This is mainly just what i think should happen now that Dimitri has been turned Strigoi, i don't know, but i like it, so, enjoy.


**NOTE: This is just what I completely and honestly feel should happen I don't know about you but this is what I would want to happen if I were in Rose's position but you don't always get what you want so at least I can satisfy myself with a fanfic!!!**

_I set off, off to kill the man I loved._

**End of Shadow Kiss.**

I never once in my life believed Dimitri would ever be taken down, and i still couldn't believe it. I just couldn't process the reality of that damned blonde strigoi's fang's sinking into my beloved Dimitri's neck! I couldn't even believe Mason, well, Mason's ghost when he said he'd turned strigoi, it just couldn't happen, not to Dimitri at least. I knew there had to be a way to turn him back, but how?

I took a cab to Missoula and got some cash from the bank account Adrian had set up for me, and when he said a lot, he meant A LOT! I first wanted to just pamper myself, I had a plan, and though I knew this would just go to waste, I at least wanted it done while I could. I went to the spa, they said I'd have to come back tomorrow because they were already booked, so I got a room at a Day's Inn down the road. After I got everything situated there, I went to the mall because I knew I couldn't just survive on the few clothes I actually DID pack.

I came back feeling way more like Lissa than I probably ever should. I got 16 flipping outfits. 16!!! But at least it would last me a while. I also got 2 bikinis, amazingly enough, I felt comfortable showing that much skin, but I guess it's just because I've had enough people tell me I'm gorgeous, mainly from Adrian. I went swimming for a little while but I guess I just didn't feel in the mood for it knowing Dimitri could be out there, possibly feeding on a poor innocent moroi that I couldn't save, but I just couldn't see it happening, not Dimitri. The next day I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a cute tee and vest combo I got with some converse, I felt soo different especially since I actually wore makeup while I could, but that really didn't do much because it came right off when I got to the spa. I got a mani/pedi, a Swedish massage and a facial. I hated getting the mani/pedi only because it reminded me of the time when me and Lissa were at the royal court spa, and that flashed to seeing her face when I left.

I really wished I knew where I needed to go, but I'm not exactly that good at it, but I figured I'd try for Spokane, since that's where I'd last killed strigoi, and though I knew I'd have a tough time there, I figured that must have been the only place the blonde may have known me from. I just couldn't understand why he had to get back at me for some reason, at least I assumed he wanted to, since he watched me when he bit Dimitri. I got the feeling just then, walking out of the spa, I just didn't know how I could have found them in Missoula, my stomach felt as if it were doing belly flops. I looked around, I knew what they looked like, I just didn't understand how they could come out in sunlight, then I saw him. He was tall, and nearly completely covered in dark clothes he had a hood and I just stared, I was mortified. He looked at me and smiled, it was him, it was the one blonde strigoi that bit dimitri, I had to get him to a confined place, I walked over to him, since I knew he wouldn't attack in daylight especially with all these people around.

"What do you want?" I asked in the most calm voice I could, I felt as though I only had 3/4ths of a heart left but it seemed like I still had Dimitri in it. "Oh look, the cute little dhampir girl from the academy, what a surprise, ya know, your little boyfriends blood was might tasty for a dhampir!" I wanted to stake him right there, but I knew we'd be exposed right then and there.

"Where is he?" I asked furiously. "Why, you know he's one of us now, don't you, I'm sure he'd love to see you too, maybe you could join him, I'm sure you'd both love that!" "Listen, you will take me to him, and though I know this imposes a risk to both of us, I will stake you right here, right now if you deny me this, and if you dare touch me in this process staking comes in to play then, got it?" There must have been something in my voice that made him believe me, because he impishly agreed. I told him to give me his keys, he did, he did have one thing I like, a midnight blue, Mercedes Benz. I told him to wait in the hall while I packed my stuff, and he did! I was really beginning to suspect that this was a trap, so I took his cell phone, I told him to tell the people there he had no sighting of me, and he was on his way back, and yes, he actually did!

"OK, so, all you are going to do, is tell me WHERE and how to get there got it?" "Yes. I'm sure you already know how to get there though since it is Spokane." My heart shattered, again. "Well then, ummm, ok, let's go." I said.

Just a few hours later we were there. I couldn't believe how fast this thing was. It was dark by the time we got there so I told him to take me directly to Dimitri'd housing, and boy was he worried about getting in trouble for it. He left us alone, but I told him to just stay in the bedroom. It was horrible seeing Dimitri like this, I couldn't even come to believe this was him, it couldn't be. It took a little while to get him to understand a little bit of the life he had. I then told him that I was going to take him somewhere, and the blonde strigoi snapped then. "You are NOT taking him anywhere!" "Wanna bet?" I staked him, and I couldn't believe it, this was perfect revenge, but I had to see if I could do anything about Dimitri though.

I took him to the car, we were on our way when the cell phone of the strigoi got a text, I read it, and dropped it right there… it read: ahhhh you little dhampir, I'm so excited I'm finally going to have you too, now, and with this your precious Dragomir friend too!!! No, he couldn't, whoever he was, he wouldn't have me, and especially not Lissa.

I was comind down the road to the academy, but something made me come to a complete halt. There was no way, it was impossible. My stomach was tight and hurt so bad, then I saw the headlights behind me. NO!!! I stomped the gas pedal to the floor, lurching the car forward. I knew it was almost impossible to get Dimitri in but I knew I could get the guardians at the academy out. By the time I had gotten there, they were all out on the road. They were so sad at Dimitri's new look and were enraged that I brought him here, but I just needed to see Lissa and Adrian. I got to them, they were at the very back, right by Eddie and Christian. I begged Lissa to try, just TRY, but she wouldn't do it, so now to my next and very unlikely option. "Adrian please, do this for me, just try, please?" "I don't know if I can, I'm not experienced that much, but I will try."

"Please Lissa, Adrian is going to try, I need you, please?" "Fine, but I can't promise you anything."

A few moments later I could feel the burning power of the magic in Lissa's mind and it happened, it actually worked. He was himself, it was Dimitri, he was alive, but I knda wondered if he was like me, shadow-kissed now. He wasn't but he was ALIVE!!!

I threw myself into his arms and kissed him, right there in front of everybody, the guardians, the students, everybody. But I had a bigger issue to deal with. The strigoi had arrived, but what was the worst part was who was in the lead car.

"DAD???" Christian let out in a long grieving sigh. We knew this was Christian's fight, but it was so painful for Lissa to watch him go through this.

I held Lissa's hand for comfort, and I found Dimitri holding mine. I had to go though, and I told Adrian to keep Lissa safe. Me, Dimitri and Eddie all helped to fight the strigoi. We were so good, I had so much adrenaline pumping through my veignes. It was like I was myself again with Dimitri back and Lissa.

After everything was done, I was bombarded with questions from everybody. I was also thankfully asked back into the academy, and of course I accepted, and best of all, I was actually allowed to date Dimitri, but we had to watch our PDA.

That night, Dimitri took me to THAT cabin. He made me dinner, and he is a FABULOUS cook. He wouldn't stop thanking me though. I was so happy, I think I was probably literally grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you, Roza" My heart melted when he said that. "I love you, too." We went to the bedroom. "I never want to lose you, I thought I had back at the cave, and I promise it will never happen again, never." He leaned in, I closed my eyes, his soft lips touched mine, it was wonderful. He laid me down on the bed and moved the hair from my face and kissed me again. I knew this night would be going on forever. He took off his jacket, and kissed my forehead, he took of his shirt, and kissed my cheek, and when the lothes came off, all of them, he gently slid his hand down my side, and into the small of my back, he was so graceful, he kissed my neck. We just laid there, we stared into each other's eyes, he played with my hair, I hoped the night would never end! But it did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and I will put more chapters up soon so check back!!!**


End file.
